A Quest of True Discoveries
by NinjaKittyTrist
Summary: Gajeel and Levy have been pulled into a small scheme by Lucy and Natsu, what for? what will happen to them? what truths will be revealed? what is the dark anarchy of guild Blood Sabbath hiding, and what do they want with levy?
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in the guild reading, as i always do. But it was quieter than normal, i can't complain, but this was just off. I walked over to Lucy.

"Hey Lu-chan?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Lucy replied

"Why is it so quite in here?" I asked

"Probably because Natsu, Gray, and some other people aren't here yet!" Lucy explained

"Interesting there usually here by-" i started to say but then Natsu and Gray Trampled into the guild fighting with Happy, Gajeel, and Pantherlilly following behind them. I was actually kinda happy to see Gajeel, ok maby happy was an understatement! I love Gajeel, simple as that but no one knows, not even Lu-chan knew about it, i kept it to myself! But before i knew what happened Gray was yelling something and i got knocked out by some of Grays ice!

I woke a few minuets later to Natsu And Gray Fighting, as well as a concerned Mirajane and Lucy in front of me!

"Are you ok levy!" Lucky and Mirajane shouted at me in unison.

"What? Yeah i'm fine, my head just hurts a bit" i quietly answered

"I'm so glad your ok!" Lu-chan squealed while glomping me with Happy. wait, when did Happy get here? oh well! Mirajane just sat there smiling the whole time happy i was ok!

After Lu-chan stopped hugging me and got up, we all went back to what we were doing. I went to the corner of the guild to read in peace, or as much peace i would get being in this guild!

Right now Its been a few hours sense Natsu and Gray quit fighting. Now i was nearly done with the book i was reading! But every few minuets i would sneak a peek at Gajeel. He was usually just at the other end of the bar talking to Pantherlilly or Marijane sometimes just wandering the guild. I want to talk to Gajeel, possibly even tell him how i feel, but im just to scared to and ill probably never have the guts to tell him how i feel! I was then snapped out of my train of thought when Gajeel came up to me. so i looked at him.

"Oi shrimp!" Gajeel said

"Wha-what?" I stuttered, ive never stuttered before.

"Your going on a job with me!" He exclaimed with a devious grin on his face, with Pantherlilly by his side also clad with a devious grin. Then he picked me up by the back of my dress, while i squirmed in his grip. He carried me to the other side of the guild to where Lu-chan and Natsu were talking at. Gajeel put me down when we got to them, by now i was trembling, so many thoughts going through my head.

"Got her for ya Lucy!" Gajeel said to Lucy

"Levy! your coming with me!"

"Gajeel! your coming with me!" Lucy and Natsu yelled in unusion.

Gajeel was now being dragged off by Natsu, and I was getting dragged off by Lucy. What is happening!?

* * *

* hope you like it! its my first fanfiction!

if this seems familiar, it is off of my quotev account! NinjaKittyTrist

Disclaimer! i do not own any of the characters they all belong to Hiromashima!


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are we going?" i asked Lu-chan as she dragged me through the streets of magnolia.

"To my place! We need to talk in private!" Lucy answered me.

"Well i can walk myself, i wont runaway! You know me,just let me go!" I said pleadingly. Considering it's kind of obvious that i don't like getting dragged or picked up.

"Fine! I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't run away!" Lucy replied. I got up and walked beside her.

"Thank you! Now why exactly are we going to your place? I mean why is it that we have to talk in privacy?" I asked Lucy.

"Because if me and Natsue's suspicions are right, then we are pretty sure you wouldn't want wandering ears hearing the secret." Lucy explained.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Were almost there, i'll tell when we get to my place!" lucy exclaimed.

Lucy sat on her bed and i closed the door. I sat down on Lu-chans bed with her. We faced each other but neither of us spoke a word to each other. A few seconds later i decided that i would break the silence "What did you need to tell me?" I asked.

"Well the thing is that, umm...how do i say this? Long story short, Natsue and i think that you and Gajeel like each other. Your nearly always together, or within a small distance at least, 17 bar stools for instance! And come on, admit it! It's the classic tale of beauty and the Beast, or even The Bookworm and the Bad boy! Admit it Levy you like Gajeel!" Lu-chan loudly said.

"Fine i do like him..." I shyly admitted.

"Good because sooner or later Natsue and Gajeel are to come over! You two will be left in here for a sec to talk about that job you guys have together! While me and Natsue go outside for a second to talk about the information we have collected!" Lucy said.

"Fine..." I muttered.

"Cheer up! We finaly have some girl time to just hang out and have fun! I know! Lets paint our nails! I call pink!" Lu-chan cheered.

"Blue for me!" I said. I was just happy that me and my best friend had some time to just be girls, no stress no worries just plain old girl time!

We had just finished painting our nails when the door bell rang. "The doors open!" Lu-chan yelled as Natsu and Gajeel walked in.

"Oh my god! Natsu used the door!" I exclaimed, trying to be funny. Lucy just giggled a bit.

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever Levy! C'mon Luce Lets go outside and talk for a bit!" Natsu said eyeing Lucy the whole time.

"Ok! we'll be back in just a sec! Have fun while were gone you two!"

An awkward silence filled the room. I just sat on the bed. A few seconds later i felt the bed dip down next to me, and Pantherlily sat on my lap. Gajeel was sitting next to me, i had a light blush on my cheeks because of this. Gajeel then broke the silence.

* * *

* hope you like it! my first fanfic! please review, i'd love to hear your opinion on this!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (except the plot) everything is Hiromashima's!


	3. Chapter 3

"Levy..." Gajeel said  
"yeah?" i answered  
"About our mission its a mission to find and defeat a new dark guild that been causing trouble over in crescent town, the job is 1oo,ooo jewl"Gajeel said. i just nodded, he continued.  
"but the deal is we have to go with Lucy and Natsue, plus me and you have to share a room..." Gajeel suddenly became quite  
"ok, then when are we leaving?"  
"in two days! 'k shrimp!"  
"ok!"  
it was just now that i noticed that Gajeel and i were both acting kind of off, weird. i didn't even yell at him for calling me shrimp! and Gajeel-kun is suddenly acting innocent, compared to how he usually acts, and i can see care in his eyes, unlike not long ago when i could only see hidden emotions and feeling, i still see that now but some more emotions i can see in his some reason i feel closer to Gajeel, a stronger bond, like nothing could break the bond we had at that moment.

not to much later i was reading my book and Gajeel was sitting there thinking about something, i wish i knew. out of nowhere happy bust through the door with Natsu and Lu-chan.  
"Ok! so what are you lovebirds doing?" Lucy yelled. At that moment me and Gajeel both turned red, i had never heard Lucy say something like that, to anyone, ever! even Natsu was kind of surprised by what she said.  
"C'mon, admit it!" Lucy gushed.  
"fine, if your not going to admit it, then lets get ready for this mission! Natsu! Gajeel! leave! ill help you pack up Levy!"  
"ok!" I replied  
"bye!" Natsu and Gajeel chorused leaving Lu-chans apartment.  
"bye!" Lucy and I yelled back. while i was left sitting on lucys bed still blushing from what she had said before.

* * *

Sorry it's short! and yeah...hope you like it, its my first fanfic, and reviews are greatly appreciated!

Disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot everything else is Hiromashima's!


	4. Chapter 4

"So?" Lucy asked  
"So what?" i asked  
"So what did you and Gajeel do when Natsu and i were gone?"  
"Not much! we just talked about the quest for a little while until you guys walked in!"  
"Well we need to start packing now, plus we should get some more girl time in while were at it!"  
"Sounds cool! we can do so much!"  
"Yes! we should save the packing for tomorrow now that i think about it..."  
"Agreed!"

Lucy and i spent the rest of the day being crazy and having lots of fun! We played all sorts of games, had girl talk, stuffed our faces full delicious food, talked to some of Lucy's celestial family, we even went shopping! Lucy tried to get me to buy some more "sexy" outfits, and she wont stop pestering me about it so i bought a cute sailor dress, it was a bit shorter than my usual dress tho, it was gold with a dark green hem and a black collar with helped keep the dress up! I also got another ribbon for my hair, the same color as the hem on my dress, a dark forest green. My shoes are the same but now i have thigh high socks, black with a bow at the top, the same color of my collar and hair ribbon! Later that night Lu-chan and i got tired so we took a bath together then hopped into bed.

I woke up snuggling with Lucy, but i guess that is normal for us. Lucy was still asleep so i got up and did what i normally do, except i stayed in my pajamas because they are just so darn comfy! I started making breakfast for us considering i was awake. I cooked toast as well as oatmeal and fruit salad with chocolate milk to drink! Once i had put breakfast on the table i had come to find Lucy was up but still kind of groggy.  
"Good morning Lu-chan!" I made sure to say with extra enthusiasm.  
" Morning Levy" Lucy said with a yawn.  
"I made breakfast so come down here and eat with me!"  
"OK, it looks really good actually." Lucy took a bit and said " this is delicious!" Lucy was wide awake now.  
"Thanks!" i said while eating, Lucy just smiled and we both continued eating.

After breakfast i got changed into my clothes, Lucy wouldn't let me wear my new outfit because i have to look good for Gajeel when we leave for the mission. Lucy and i started packing up her stuff and before we knew it we were done so we headed to my place at Fairy Hills to pack my stuff!

Lucy and i decided to go find Natsue and Gajeel to talk about the quest. It is only 12 in the afternoon and it only takes about an hour to get to crescent town from here, so i thought that it might be a good idea to leave today.

"Levy"  
"yes?"  
"Please put on your new outfit!"  
"OK!" i said so i got changed into my new outfit. I liked it and i was actually glad Lucy made me buy it! 

* * *

hope you like it, my first fanfic, and please review!

Disclaimer: i own nothing but the idea of crescent town and the plot everything else is Hiromashima's


	5. Chapter 5

Lu-chan and I are walking to the guild because almost everyone spends their whole time there. Including Natsu and Gajeel. When we got to the guild many people complimented me on my outfit, but i think Mira was the most excited about it! Mira is just so kind to everyone! After Lu-chan and i talked to Mira for a bit Mira decided to get someones attention.

"Hey, Gajeel! Look at this super cute new outfit Levy-chan is wearing!" Mira yelled. I started to blush and i looked over to see Gajeel who had bug eys, nearly taking a spit take with Pantherlily hovering above his left shoulder. I just giggled. Gajeel quickly regained himself.  
"Looks the same, just a different outfit!" Gajeel calmly said and started to much away on some metal, leaving the convorsation.  
"So how have you been?" Mira asked.  
"Great!" Lucy and myself both cheered  
"Good! So whats up with that mission?" Mira asked  
"Come with me Mira and i shall tell you!" Lucy said but continued "Levy ask the guys about that thing now!" Lucy ran off with Mira.  
"OK!" I yelled, then i set off to go find the guys.

After a few minuets i was with the guys and Lucy came back with an overjoyed Mira who went back to tending the guild.

"So how about it?" I asked Natsu and Gajeel  
" Sure!" Gajeel replied  
"Of course!" Natsu screamed  
"Levy and I are already packed! You?" Lucy interjected  
"Yup!" Natsu said  
"Good, now lets go do our quest!" I said with enthusiasm, i can't wait till we get there!

Now were at the train station, our train should be here at 1:15 but right now it's just 1:11. We have just been talking this whole time, but i plan to read on the train ride.

"It's here!" Happy yelled. We all got on the train, It takes us about an hour to get there so i have about an hour to read, if i read for the whole ride.

During the train ride Gajeel knocked out Natsu so that he wouldn't be so sick any more. Lucy mainly watched Natsu like an angel. Gajeel just daydreamed while looking out the window when Pantherlily and Happy were simply being Pantherlily and Happy. Bored from observing them all i decided to catch up on my reading and do some writing, to keep myself happily occupied for the time being.

"Wake up shrimp!" Gajeel said  
"Wha-wha-what?" I said quite groggily  
"You fell asleep, tho it hasn't even been 30min. were arriving soon so i decided to wake you up."  
"OK..." i sounded like a small child who had just woken up, i also let go of Gajeels arm witch i was cuddling. Lucy gave me this look, You know what look i'm talking about. Natsu was still out cold, but i could tell it wouldn't last much longer. Happy was asleep on Natsu's back, it was really cute. Pantherlily was now between me and Gajeel, but i wonder why Gajeel would let me sleep cuddled up on his arm, and why did he seem so calm when i woke him up, that is a little bit out of character for him.

Soon the train stopped and we got off. Now we must find the Governor, however no one hear refers to him as the Governor, they just refer to him as any other person in this small town. Honestly i never imagined crescent town to be so peaceful and beautiful, it's like mongolia but at the same time its also like the country side or the woods. I love it!

* * *

hope you like it, please review! seem familiar the same story is on my quotev and wattpad!

Disclaimer: i own nothing other than the idea of crescent town and the plot everything else is Hiromashima's!


	6. Chapter 6

When we were at the train station we decided to find a map to figure out where we needed to go. Once we found out where we were going, we left.

Were finally here! It's actually quite a cute cottage! Lu-chan and myself went up to knock on the door while Natsu and Gajeel were behind us at the base of the steps watching us.

"Hello, what have you come here for?" said a woman wearing a long, purple and blue dress, with waist length violet hair put into pigtails witch had dark pink, like a dusty rose, colored ribbons holding them up.  
"Hi! I'm Lucy, This is Levy, and The guy with the pink hair is Natsu, while the one with the black hair is Gajeel, while the blue cat is Happy and the black one is Pantherlily also Were mages from Fairy Tail and are here for the quest!"  
"Great! I'm Tara, sorry for not introducing myself before. I'm sure my father would love to talk to you! Please come in!" Tara said while gesturing for us to come in.

Soon we were in the main room of the cottage and a man walked in.

"Father!" Tara yelled "These are the mages from Fairy Tail here for the quest!" she finished gesturing to us.  
"Hello, I am , Tara's father, as you can see. I want you all to capture a dark guild that has been a threat to our town for a long time. They are the dark guild called, Anarchy of Blood Sabbath, they are even the ones who took Tara's mother, my wife, away from us forever." announced while Tara started to weep, still standing in the doorway.  
"Is there anymore more information you can give us?" Natsu asked  
" Yes, They are among us, who? noone knows, They have no official guild building, but are still a guild, a dark one none the less."  
"well we better get searching." Gajeel said.  
"Also," began, " Don't trust anyone! Not myself nor my daughter!"  
"OK, we better be on our way now." Natsu said  
"Good-Bye!" Happy, Lu-chan, and myself chorused. Gajeel just stayed silent staring at Tara with a scowl as we exited the cottage to our hotel, it would be getting dark in a few hours.

In about an hour we found where we would be staying. Natsu and Lu-chan where getting our rooms. Pantherlily, Gajeel, and I just sat on a couch.

"I'm hungry..." Gajeel murmurred  
"Here!" i said while using solid scrip magic to make him some metal to eat.  
"Thanks shrimp!" Gajeel said giving me a nuggie and nomming on his metal.  
"No problem..." i replied with a giggle. Lucy and Natsu came over to us.  
"Time to call it a night guys!" Natsu said  
"K!" I said and grabbed the keys natsue was holding out to me and Gajeel. "C'mon Gajeel!" I said and started heading to our room while Lucy and Natsu did the same.

* * *

Hope you like it! please review!

Disclaimer: everything is Hiromashima's withexception of crescent town, the plot, , Tara Ling, and the guild Anarchy of Blood Sabbath!


	7. Chapter 7

When me and Gajeel reached our room we came to discover Lucy and Natsu's room was right next door to us! I squealed before unlocking the door with Gajeel looking a bit nervous behind me, i was nervous to but you can't blame me, how would you feel if you had to stay in a room with the person you had a HUGE crush on? Gajeel and I walked into our room; he closed the door and i put my stuff down on one side of the bed and sat down while Gajeel set his stuff down on the other side of the bed and went to sit down in a chair on that side of the room. Our room had a bed and chairs as well as just about everything you would normally find in a hotel room, bu tit also had lacrima vision! I do like lacrima vision but i still like to read stuff for my own eyes, i have been like that sense i was a child. At the moment, tho it has only been a few minuets, i can feel the tension, so i decided to break this awkward silence.

"Hey, Gajeel?"  
"What?"  
"umm...well...ehhh...h-how do-" I was stuttering really badly before Gajeel cut me off.  
"You can sleep in the bed. I'll just sleep in a chair or something."  
"No, we can sleep in the same bed! It's big enough isn't it? It is a queen size bed after all."  
"Ya sure about that shrimp? I might accidentally crush you in my sleep."  
"Positive!"  
"All right then shrimp! but if i crush you in my sleep you can't get mad at me!"  
I giggled after he said that  
"So! after i finish my book i will go to bed, just so you know!"  
"Whatever you say shrimp! I'm going to take my bath now."  
"K! I'll take mine whenever i wake up tomorrow!"  
"Got it!" Gajeel said before grabbing his things and heading to the bathroom to take a bath.

After reading a few chapters i got my pajamas on, I just changed there because Gajeel was taking a bath. After i did what i had to do, without bothering Gajeel, witch is everything except using the bathroom witch i didn't need to use due to the sinks not even being in the bathroom, I went back to reading my book. I think i should be able to finish it in about 30min. or so, but just some time around there!

Gajeel walking out of the bathroom with damp hair and nothing but black sweatpants on, i really wanted to touch his chest, I was never the type for muscular guys but Gajeel was an exception! I am almost done reading my book just three more pages left, Gajeel decided to lay down on the bed next to me, my cheeks turned a bit pink, but i continued to read, and it was obvious by look on Gajeel's face that he was thinking about something, but what was he thinking about? I'm done with my book now! I silently threw my arms up with Gajeel staring at me strangely do to it. I got under the covers and faced away from Gajeel to make things less awkward. After a few minuets I was able to fall asleep.

It may have been awkward for both of us in the beginning but after a while we both got use to it and now i actually feel safe, comfy, and happy. This is such an amazing feeling, I hope Gajeel feels the same.

* * *

hope you like it! please review, i wanna know what ya'll think! sorry for the disclaimers to, ignore them if you will!

Disclaimer: everything is Hiromashima's with exception of the plot, crescent town, , Tara Ling, and the guild Anarchy of Blood Sabbath.


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up, i'm really warm and comfy. I don't want to open my eyes so i keep them shut, enjoying this feeling. After maby an hour or two, even with my eyes closed, i can tell the sun is up, unlike when i woke. I decide to open my eyes just to discover, i had been snuggled up Gajeel, I had snuggled up into his side, his arm around me. A blush had formed on my cheeks. I look up to see if Gajeel was awake yet and he was.

"Your finally awake" Gajeel said Keeping his arm around me.

I yawned and said " Morning, i'm gonna take my bath now"

"K, Shrimp" Gajeel moved his arm and sat up wile i moved to go get what i needed for my bath.

Right now I'm just going to chill here in the bath, we don't have to do much today and we don't even leave till 11:00 this morning so i have plenty of time, and for now just think about everything that has happened in my life, but sadly i can not remember most of my childhood up until i came to Fairy Tail.

Iv'e been in the bath for a while now so i decide i'll get out, and get ready for the day. When i'm done it's around 9:30~10:00 o'clock and Gajeel is nowhere to be seen so i just sit down at the table and read my book.

When i'm about 20pgs. in or so Gajel comes back to the room with food.

"Here" Gajeel Said handing me a bowl of fruit salad with granola, some cookies, and a sup of banana milk!

"Thanks!" i put my book down and started eating while Gajeel sat on the other side of the table doing the same.

"So when do you think we'll find this dark guild, Blood Sabbath?"

" I don't know, but i hope soon."

"Good! Also you have been actin real weird sense we arrived shrimp, whats up!"

"Nothing, I just feel at home here, It's strange tho. I feel like iv'e been here before."

"Whatever ya say shrimp, but just remember that if something is wrong you can tell one of us."

"Ok, now you're sounding like Lucy!" i giggled

"Whatever, Shrimp!"

"Hey! Don't call me that!" I replied for the first time in a while.

"Finally you say it!" Gajeel laughed and we finished our breakfast like that, with a laugh!

* * *

Hope you like it! please review! seem faliliar, this same story is on two of my quotev and wattpad!

Discalimer: everything is Hiromashima's with exception of crescent town, the plot, , Tara Ling, and the guild Anarchy of Blood sabbath!


	9. Chapter 9

"Lu-chan!" i scream running to Lu-chan  
"Levy-chan!" Lu-chan screams running toward me in the lobby here at the hotel, getting strange looks from near passerby and employees.

We finally glomped each other and didn't let go of each other for a few minuets while Natsu and Gajeel had an exchange of glances. Their glances got a bit intimidating for Lucy and i, so we looked at each other, quickly understanding each other we nodded to each other before going to push the two dragon slayers away from each other. After they calmed down we decided we decided it was best to take the facts we knew then make a plan!

"OK! Sense your the smart one here why don't you make some kind of list, or something!" Natsu said, pointing at me.  
"K! Umm...well...we could just make a schedule for the day plan and make a 'T' chart of the things we know and speculate!"  
"Sounds good Shrimp." Gajeel said giving me a nuggie while Lucy gave me her signature giggle.

Our chart and schedule:

document/d/1Q1HZ...

"Looks good; i don't like tight schedules..." Natsu humphed about  
"It's not a tight schedule Natsu!" Lucy said  
"I agree with Lucy" Gajeel and i said in unison. I began to blush and he made that one little cute sound he makes and rests his arm on my head.

Lucy gave me a questioning look and i shook my head, sure me and Gajeel became closer over the time we've been stuck together but were not really anything more. We said our goodbyes and with that we were off to explore Crescent Town, i can't wait!

* * *

sorry it's short! hope you like it! please review!

Disclaimer: everything belongs to Hiromashima with exception of the plot, Crescent Town, Tara Ling, , and the guild Anarchy of Blood Sabbath!


	10. Chapter 10

Gajeel and I were at the town square by now, it has a beautiful fountain in the middle, plenty of shops, and so much nature! Plus everyone looks so happy, why would anyone target a, peaceful, little, town like this? Just then a kid ran by and tripped me. Gajeel growled at the kid and began to help me up.

"Thanks!" i said

"No problem" Gajeel replied

We sat down on the side of the water fountain, it felt nice to be like this, it's not often you feel peace on a mission.

"Wanna take a break?"

"sure!"

"I'm gonna go get us something to eat, k shrimp?"

"K!"

Gajeel came back with fuit in half a watermelon rind, so artsy! Gajeel sat it down between us. Pantherlily is still back at the hotel.

"How do you think Pantherlily is doing?" i thought outloud

"I hope he's doing good!" Gajeel answered, his soft side coming out.

"Oh, yeah!" I just thought of something.

"What?" Gajeel asked with a confused face"

"This!" i stood up in front of him and used my magic to make him some metal.

"Thanks shrimp!"

People kept staring at us after this, we both overheard people saying things but only the adults, they weren't exactly negative things either i don't think...

The kids would just think of what i had done as cool, or that i was a wierdo! I never liked being the center of attention, but now i am. Guess i'll just have to deal with it. The creepy thing is that the longer i'm here, the more things become vaugley familiar, but why?

Right now Gajeel and i are walking in the woods following a stream, it's actually kind of romantic, just like in the books! So far nothing has happened yet. That's why we came here to the woods, so we could find out some more stuff about this guild! At least have a more likely chance of it!

"Gajeel-kun?"

"Yeah shrimp?"

"What time is it?"

"Around 2:00 or so"

"K!"

I looked to the other side of the stream and saw a huge tree!

"Gajeel-Kun!" i yelled yanking of Gajeel's sleeve

"What?"

"I want us to climb that tree!" i pointed to the tree

"Your to short shrimp!"

"No! I'm! Not!"

"Whatever, c'mon then.""

"Yay!"

We got to the tree, and i just stared at it, maby Gajeel was right, i am to short to climb the tree.

"Come over here!" i heard Gajeel yell

"What!?" i yelled heading toward Gajeel, then i saw it, there was a hole in the tree, the whole tree was hollow, yet still alive? It made no sense to me.

"Yeah! Honestly, how the heck did this happen?"

"No clue, lets go in!" i started to walk in

"No, it could be a trap." Gajeel grabbed the back of my dress to make sure i didn't go any farther.

"Please!" i wined trying to go into the tree despite Gajeels strong grip on my dress.

"NO!" Gajeel raised his force, it kind of scared me, he made me gasp, and picked me up and put me down facing the path back to the stream.

I humphed and started to walk out of the woods, Gajeel just followed me, keeping a keen eye out for danger, and to make sure i didn't try to wander off. I can feel his stare piercing into me, he is suddenly so protective of me? why has this mission given me more questions about my life and my friends, rather then question pertaining information about the mission? I'm just so confused!

* * *

**note** hope yall like it! school starts this wednesday! (august 13, 14) so updating i hope will be atleast 2 times a month! i now ive been slower than that tho! and im going into seventh grade to so, wish me luck! Derp!


	11. Chapter 11

We found an abandoned stone bench near the exit of the woods, so we set down to observe our surroundings and just fade into the world.

"Gajeel-Kun?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Have you ever wondered why the world is the way it is?"  
"Shrimp?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you ever think that the world just doesn't want us to know why it is that way it is?"  
Gajeel held my frail body as i said "I guess."  
We stayed like this for a while untill we had to start heading back to the hotel for dinner and to tell Natsu-Kun and Lu-chan what we had found.

Lucy and I sat at the table in her room.

"So, did anything happen between you and Gajeel?"  
"we were sitting down at this abandoned stone bench toward the exit of the woods, we were having a deep conversation, then he held me in his arms." I blushed.  
"Yes!" Lu-chan cheered  
"Lu-chan!" I yelled embarrassed.  
"C'mon we all know its true!" Lucy hugged me and i hugged back. For a while we just had girl talk until the guys were done with their talk. Then we would all go get dinner together and talk over what we had found that day, witch may help us take down this dark guild.

-

** sorry it's short and sorry it has been a while! so much school and stuff to deal with!

copyright: blah blah blah! i don't own this and that with exception of blah blah blah!


	12. Chapter 12

"So what did you guys find?" Natsu asked as we all were eating dinner.

"We found a hollowed out tree in the woods, and people where mumbling and whispering bout' the shrimp," Gajeel stated putting his arm around me, i blushed.

"Oooh! weird!" Lucy mazed as i nodded my head in agreement.

" What about you guys?" I asked.

"We didn't find much other than a couple of tag marks of the guilds mark on the sides of houses and buildings," lucy said

"What did their guild mark look like?" I asked.

" It was a heart with a cross over it," Natsu said.

" Well that's strange," I said

" But that's the thing," Natsu began.

Lucy picked up, " They do have a very complex guild mark,"

" How?" Gajeel asked.

" The heart, like our guild marks, are different colors based off of different factors," Lucy said

"But the cross is either black or white depending on the color of the heart," Natsu said

" That is very strange indeed!" I said.

All of a sudden i was sitting on a stone bench, no clue where i was, but it looked like crescent town. I couldn't breathe and i wanted to scream, then i saw what looked like me when i was younger, crying next to me, in this town void of silence, full of the screams of people i couldn't see.

"Levy!" I heard someone shouting my name.

"Levy!" I heard a man shouting my name, but where?

" Levy!" Gajeel, it's Gajeel who is yelling my name!

I was quickly snapped out of the trance i was in to find i was back in Gajeel and I's hotel room laying on the bed, Gajeel holding my hand as my eyes flutter open, then i look into his eyes, the concern is his eyes was obvious to see.

" Gajeel," I croaked my voice hoarse for some reason.

"I told you to tell me if anything was wrong, what is happening with you?" Gajeel asked, his soft side showing, and almost at the verge of tears.

"I don't know, you tell me, i have no memory or recollection of what happened." I sat up, " Did i do anything worrisome Gajeel? Please tell me."

** stupid school and writers block kept me from writing and updating, sorry!


	13. Chapter 13

After Gajeel explained to me that i had a freak out, i was really embarrassed because of how many people there were in there. Gajeel also told me that during my freak out i passed out and then he carried my up here. Right now i am pestering Gajeel with questions.

" What was i yelling?" I asked.  
"You were yelling at us to leave you alone, to go away, you even told us to, just i can't..." Gajeel stopped, unable to finish what he was saying, he kept looking at his feet.  
"A-are you crying?" I asked, sort of surprised.  
"No, of course not," Gajeel said, being his usual self.  
"What was i saying Gajeel?" I asked.  
"I can't," Gajeel said.  
"Why can't you tell me," i asked, tho it was more of a statement.  
"You wouldn't want to know. What you said, it, it made Lucy cry even, it hurt her, it hurt all of us," Gajeel said pulling me into his arms tightly.  
"What did i say Gajeel?" I said calmly. I can feel the back of my dress getting a bit damp, Gajeel is crying, "What could i have said that hurt you all so much? I would never want to hurt any of you," I said.  
"You said kill me, just let me die, i want to die, and that is when you blacked out," Gajeel said holding onto me tighter, sobbing into my back.  
"Gajeel," I said.  
"yeah," Gajeel replied, he had calmed down a bit.  
" I think i should tell you something, you should know," I said.  
" What is it?" Gajeel asked.  
"remember how i told you that when i was having that freak out that i was blacked out and remembered none of it," I said.  
"Yeah," Gajeel said.  
"Well i had a vision when i was backed out, and i think it is actually a memory from my childhood, a memory from here in crescent town," I said.  
"Are you sure it was here in crescent town shrimp?" Gajeel asked, he had calmed down by now.  
"Yeah, i'm pretty sure, i mean, just let me tell you what i saw, it will probably make more sense that way," I said.  
"OK, go for it," Gajeel said.  
"OK, well i was sitting on a stone bench, just like the one from earlier today, and the town was just like crescent town, even the same scenery. Except it was darker and had a sad aura and a feeling that just made you want to curl up in a ball. I looked around and saw a girl next to me, she looked just like a younger version of me, but she was crying, all alone and it was so loud, screams of horror and agony, yet i saw no-one other than myself and that little girl next to me. Then i hard someone say my name, then again but this time i could recognize it as a mans voice, then the next time i realized it was you, then i woke up to see you," I told Gajeel as he held me and listened with intent.  
" Then why were you yelling those horrible things?" Gajeel asked.  
"I have not a single clue Gajeel," I said.  
" Maby that is what the little girl was feeling and thinking," Gajeel suggested.  
"yeah, probably," I said.  
"What did the girl look like," Gajeel asked.  
" She was really short, had brown eyes and blue hair down to her waist, it was curly and very pretty. she was wearing these black shoes with a back and pink overall dress on, the main color was black but the pockets and such were a pink color," I said.  
"That actually does sound like a little you," Gajeel said.  
"Yeah, but why do i feel so strange, like that little girl i saw was me, or, just why! Why!" I started to break down crying in Gajeels arms, he tried comforting me, and it worked a bit, but i just needed an explanation for all of this. What is going on? I need answers, and something just isn't quite right.


	14. Chapter 14

Before i could even register what was happening, I felt Gajeels lips on mine. It felt right, it made me feel happy and warm inside. We separated and i lay my head down on Gajeels shoulder, content and joyous.

After some time had passed i was quietly reading, curled up in a ball in the chair by the bed. Gajeel was sitting down at the table playing with Pantherlily and drinking beer. It has been quiet for a while now and i still can't forget that kiss Gajeel and I shared. I want more but i am embarrassed at the same time. i placed the bookmark in my book, set it down on the bed-stand, and I walked over to Gajeel.

"Gajeel-Kun?" I asked.  
"Yeah?" Gajeel said.  
"I am going to go and talk to Lu-chan, K?" I said.  
"Yeah, Whatever shrimp," Gajeel replied. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and headed out the door to tell Lucy about what happened.

I knocked on Lucy and Natsu's door. Lucy opened the door.

"Levy-chan!" she yelled hugging me tightly, on the verge of crying.  
"I need to talk to you," I said.  
"K," Lu-chan said letting go of me with a quick sniffle.  
"We should go outside," I said.  
"K, just let me tell Natsu," Lucy said, "Natsue, I'm going outside to talk with Levy."  
"Ok!" Natsu replied.

Lucy shut the door to her room. our walk outside was quiet, other than sounds from the other guests. Soon we were outside and sat down on wooden benches in front of the hotel, they had bushes behind them and sakura trees out of bloom, all with the pleasant shadow of the night.

"So, what happened back there Levy? Why did you say those things?" Lucy said with tears in here eyes, holding them back.  
"I was blacked out when i said those things I said. They, I have no clue where they came from," I said.  
"Tell me everything Levy, I care for you, you're my friend, I need to know," Lucy said, looking me dead in the eye.

I explained everything to Lucy, She asked allot of questions, and i answered them if i could. Lucy was quite shaken up, but relieved a bit at the same time. I was glad to tell her, to get it out again felt good. Soon we started to talk about other things like the books we were currently brought up something else after that tho.

"So, how are you and Gajeel doing?" Lucy said poking me in the cheek.  
"After i told him everything I was sitting in his lap and we kisses," i said blushing and hiding my face.  
"Cute!" Lucy squealed, "How did you end up in his lap."  
"He pulled me into his lap," I replied.  
"Did anything else happen?" she asked.  
"Before i left the room to get you to talk to you, I gave him a quick peck on the cheek," I said.  
"Awww, you're so cute together," She said and i blushed.

We heard a crash from inside the hotel and screaming, what is going on in there? Lucy looked at me and i looked at her. Something was happening, but what was the question.


	15. Chapter 15

Lucy and i ran back into the hotel to find out what was happening.

"Oi, get over here!" Gajeel shouted, we ran over to him wanting to know what was happening. I had no clue where Natsu was, but i could surely hear him.  
"What is it Gajeel?" I asked.  
"Flame-brain picked a fight with one of the guests," Gajeel said, annoyed.  
"Ugh, what provoked Natsu this time?" Lucy asked with worry and umbrage.  
"The guy was making fun of him," Gajeel stated.  
"He does have a short temper," Lucy muttered.  
"Anyway, what are we going to do?" I asked.  
"Wait," Gajeel said plainly.  
"What?" Lucy asked, confused.  
"Wait, it will settle down eventually," Gajeel cleared up the confusion.  
"Ok," I said as i waiting between Gajeel and Lucy.

Not much later, Natsu came over to us, raged. A few of the other guests walked over to assist the man. Lucy walked over to Natsu and gave him a hug in an attempt to calm him down, it seemed to work becasue Natsu hugged her back and his expression softened. Gajeel placed his arm around my shoulder and i leaned into him, watching the moment play out like a blossoming rose. We stayed like that for a while before we all headed back to our rooms for the night.

"That was sort of hectic," I said.  
"Yup!" Gajeel replied, sitting down at the table.  
"So, now what should we do?"I asked sitting across from him, resting my head on the table.  
"Don't know shrimp," Gajeel murmured, while running his fingers through my blue locks.

A few minuets had passed before i decided to get up and belly-flop onto the bed.

"I'm sleepy," I claimed, getting under the covers.  
"Then how bout' we go to bed," Gajeel said.  
"yeah," I replied quietly, nearly already asleep.

Gajeel turned off all the lights before getting into bed. Once in bed, Gajeel wrapped his arms around my small frame and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight," He said.  
"Night," I replied.

Gajeel was taken aback somehwhat becasue i replied, but calmed down almost instantly. Gajeel fell asleep soon after me, as i still resided in his arms. Today has been a strange day, but i am still happy it happened becasue it brought me closer to the people i am closest to, and call my family.


	16. Chapter 16

Yet again I Awoke to the humming of birds. I felt cooler than yesterday and Gajeel's arms were no longer wrapped around me. It was then that i noticed the shower was running; he must be in the shower. Leaning over, I grabbed a book from the nightstand and began to read the majestic book. Pantherlily curled up n my legs and i read and waited.

"Levy..." I heard a familiar voice say, prodding me softly in the stomach. I opened my eyes and saw that it was Pantherlily.  
"Huh?" I asked groggily.  
"Wake up!" Pantherlily said, "We have to go meet with Lucy and Natsu!"  
"Where's Gajeel?" I asked.  
"He's already down there," Pantherlily began, "he didn't want to wake you up." I blushed.

I quickly got ready and headed downstairs to the lobby. Instantly, I caught sight of my friends and ran over to them.

"Lu-chan!" I squealed. Hugging her.  
"Levy!" She said, hugging back.  
"So, what now?" Natsu said.  
"Same as yesterday i suppose," I said.  
"Ok, but before we do, I have t say something," Lucy says with unease.  
"What?" I said.  
"Usually dark guild aren't like this," Lucy said, "dark guilds usually don't only attack at night, nor do they" Lucy got cut off by Natsu.  
"All true but lets just head out and see what happens," Natsu said.  
"I have a bad feeling about this," Gajeel said before grabbing my hand and leading me out of the hotel.  
"See you later!" I yelled back to Natsu and Lucy before i had stepped outside, Gajeel still holding my hand.

Gajeel had kept my hand in his this whole time. I had led him to the library so that i could get into the towns archives to see if i could find anything there. At the library we had to show our marks so that they knew we were from fairy tail before going into the basement; where the archives are.

Gajeel sat next to me, at a table in the middle of the library's basement. We were looking at the towns records and hadn't found anything useful yet.

"Hey, shrimp" Gajeel said.  
"Yeah," i replied.  
"I think i found something," He said.  
"What is it?" I asked looking over at what he was reading.  
"Around twenty years ago there was a huge fire set by an unknown group of people and a mass disappearance of half the towns population," He quoted, my eyes went wide.  
"We have to tell Lucy and Natsu this later tonight!" I said.  
"Yup!" He replied.  
"It could have been the beginning of Anarchy of Blood Sabbath! Lets look for more stuff!" I said.  
"I'm hungry," Gajeel said.  
"Want some iron?" I asked.  
"Obviously!" He said as i used my iron script to make him some.  
"Ok," I said as he began to eat the metal. When i did this a woman who worked at the library's eyes went wide and she mouthed my name before going back to what she was doing with a look of nostalgia and melancholy.


End file.
